


stargazing

by monstrousthing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: super fluff, this is old but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrousthing/pseuds/monstrousthing
Summary: You and Loki spend an evening under the stars.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	stargazing

You couldn’t help the dumb grin pulling at the corners of your mouth. This moment, just laying together under the starlight, was too perfect to not smile at. 

The two of you had settled into a comfortable silence, staring up at the night sky with your hands intertwined. You’d both been through so much. You thought you deserved this moment of peace.

“So, do you think the moon is jealous of how pretty you are?” 

Loki turned to you, furrowing his brow with a funny smile. “Pardon?” 

“You heard me.” You directed your smile towards him. “I think it has to be.” 

Loki laughed then, sudden and unburdened by the usual cynicism. Your heart jumped. 

“Darling, you are truly something else.” 

The tone of his voice had you rolling over so you were on your stomach, facing him. You tugged your fingers through his hair. Loki’s eyes were burning into your own. You ducked down, closer to his face. 

His lips just barely touched yours, leaving you near delirium. You murmur his name and kiss him harder, not leaving any doubts about what you wanted.

Loki grinned against your lips. He flipped you over swiftly, and in the instant before Loki was above you, taking up your full attention, you could have sworn that the stars were shining brighter for you both.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this other than extreme self indulgence lmao xD
> 
> comments/kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
